Póker face
by Liuliel Wiedii
Summary: —Entonces ¿Estas nervioso?/Kakashi se encogió de hombros—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Dijiste que el examen sería fácil ¿Verdad?/—Sí, eso dije —respondió Sakumo con una sonrisa forzada/—Entonces no hay porque estar nerviosos—dijo Kakashi indiferente/Sakumo aún tenía sus dudas. ¿Que fue de aquel niño alegre y expresivo? ¿Había hecho lo correcto? No se había equivocado… ¿Verdad?


**Póker face**

.

..

...

 _Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto._

 _Este Fic participa del Reto Somos padres, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

...

..

.

Dentro de su círculo marcado con cal viva, Sakumo Hatake cierra los ojos y respira profundamente. El fresco aire del bosque en verano inunda sus pulmones. El día anterior había llovido y Sakumo aun podía sentir la humedad en su piel. Atardecía y el calor ya no era tan sofocante. Todo era quietud a excepción del solitario tictac de un reloj, que hacía apenas unos momentos había iniciado su cuenta regresiva.

Todo parecía ir como siempre, pero, aun así, Sakumo sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Se concentró aún más, dejando que sus sentidos absorbieran la esencia del lugar. Sintió la temperatura del bosque, la cantidad de luz que se filtraba por las hojas, la suave brisa que acariciaba su piel y mecía su cabello, el pasto que apenas y alcanzaba tocar la piel desnuda que se asomaba de sus sandalias…

"¡Eso es!" Sakumo se regocija ante el placer que produce resolver un acertijo cuya respuesta está en la punta de la lengua. Desliza su pie suavemente por el pasto como si lo acariciara. El suelo estaba disparejo, la practica anterior no estaba así. Se abultaba frente a él en una delga línea recta, como si hubieran escarbado y puesto el pasto en su lugar sin antes aplanar la tierra. "¿Habrá sido Kakashi?" Ahora que reparaba en Kakashi, se da cuenta de que no lo percibe. "Ha escondido bien su presencia", piensa Sakumo.

El silbido del viento contra las hojas lo alerta. "Pero su ataque aún es demasiado brusco". Con un kunai en la mano, se da la vuelta con gracilidad y detiene el ataque de su hijo. Abre los ojos y encuentra a un niño con los ojos muy abiertos, empuñando un kunai y con la emoción de la batalla iluminando su rostro. Sus movimientos son apresurados, burdos. Como era de esperar de un niño inexperto, pero, aun así, Kakashi ha mejorado notablemente. Hace fintas, se ha vuelto más ágil y grácil; ya no hace tantos movimientos innecesarios.

Sakumo detiene una estocada del kunai y empuja a Kakashi con su propio peso. Kakashi sonríe entusiasmado como si eso es lo que hubiera estado esperando. "Aún se revela demasiado" piensa Sakumo haciendo una anotación mental. Con el impulso del empujón Kakashi estira su cuerpo y lanza una patada contra la cabeza de su oponente. Sakumo, leyendo el movimiento, lo bloquea con el brazo con facilidad. Kakashi con las manos en la tierra, estira su cuerpo hasta quedar en vertical, mueve su peso y sus pies vuelven a tocar la tierra, se impulsa y ataca nuevamente a su padre. La traviesa emoción aun iluminando su rostro.

Al ver su rostro Sakumo no puede evitar recordar.

Su esposa solía quejarse de que Kakashi no se parecía en nada a ella. Que lo único que tenían en común era ese lunar en la barbilla que para colmo no le gustaba nada. Pero no era cierto del todo; también había sacado la gracilidad de sus movimientos, la rapidez con que aprendía y la misma emoción que en ese momento llenaba la cara de Kakashi. Si hubiera llegado a conocerlo mejor, se habría dado cuenta.

Se habían conocido en ANBU. Durante una misión ella había perdido su máscara y en el momento que la vio había quedado completamente prendado de ella; del lunar en su barbilla, que para pesar de ella a él le gustaba tanto, de su cabello negro azabache, de su… Sakumo se hace a un lado bruscamente, el frio metal del kunai peina el pelo de su frente; un golpe de Kakashi casi lo alcanza. Son kunais de entrenamiento, sin filo y con punta roma, pero, aun así, Sakumo se reprende por estar pensando en tonterías durante una pelea, aunque sea de práctica.

Pero tampoco es que pueda evitarlo. Kakashi siempre le recuerda a ella; sobre todo cuando pelean. Tienen la misma expresión, esa sonrisa de desafío descarado, que vio en ella tantas veces cuando peleaba. Sin duda Kakashi será más fuerte que su madre…

"¿Y llegara a ser más fuerte que su padre?" Se pregunta Sakumo.

Por lo que había podido ver, Kakashi no tenía tanto chakra como él y era demasiado amable. Como su madre. Los ninjas amables no llegan lejos ni viven demasiado. Aunque aún es pronto para decirlo.

Sakumo también se había vuelto más amable. No fue algo que sucedió de la noche a la mañana, por supuesto. Comenzó desde que conoció a su esposa y se ha ido acentuando desde que ella murió. Antes era implacable, únicamente enfocado en ser ninja y cumplir misiones. Antes la seguridad de conocer al mundo y poder enfrentarse a él lo inundaban y lo hacía caminar con aplomo. Ahora dudaba de todo y un centenar de inseguridades lo acechaban a diario.

Cosas que antes daba por sentado ahora las cuestionaba; Se preguntaba si debía seguir siendo ninja ¿No sería mejor retirarse, pedir un trabajo en la academia como maestro y centrarse en cuidar a Kakashi?

No estaba seguro de poder hacer eso. Ser ninja es lo único que sabía hacer. Por otro lado, su esposa también lo era y por eso terminó como lo hizo. Si a él le pasaba lo mismo ¿Quién se ocuparía de Kakashi? Le prometió que cuidaría de él. Por eso también comenzaba a preguntarse si estaba bien que Kakashi se volviera un ninja. Tenía un enorme potencial, lo llevaba en la sangre después de todo, pero...

Un golpe de kunai casi lo vuelve a alcanzar y actuando por un instinto forjado por mil batallas Sakumo hizo a un lado el Kunai con un rápido movimiento y con la otra mano golpeó a Kakashi en el estómago. El pobre niño salió despedido como si fuera un muñeco de paja.

"¡Estúpido, estúpido!" Se reprende Sakumo; iba a correr para auxiliar a su hijo, pero se detiene al ver que Kakashi aún no se le borraba la sonrisa. Su cuerpo desaparece en una nube de humo y es remplazado con un pedazo inerte de madera. " _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ " Sakumo observó asombrado el troco. Hace apenas tres días que le había enseñado la técnica de remplazo de cuerpo y ya la dominaba a la perfección.

Una chispa brotando del tronco lo saca de su asombro. Un papel explosivo. Kakashi había adherido un papel explosivo al tronco "¡Condenado mocoso!" Maldice Sakumo, que hace un rápido sello con las manos, al momento da un pisotón en el suelo y se levanta un muro de piedra entre él y el tronco. La explosión alza una nube de polvo y lodo detrás del muro.

—¡Esto aún no termina…! —Sakumo se voltea y ve a su hijo entre los arbustos haciendo el sello que se necesita para activar los sellos explosivos.

"Así que has escondido más sellos explosivos" piensa Sakumo. Debe haberlos enterrado, deduce, recordando el bulto de tierra que había sentido al inicio del encuentro. De inmediato voltea al suelo buscando el lugar donde deberían estar enterrados los sellos explosivos, pero no los encuentra. En seguida se da cuenta de que el bulto estaba en el muro de tierra que levantó. Ahora tiene los sellos explosivos frente a él, y pronto le explotaran en la cara.

Sakumo no pudo evitar sonreír. Kakashi debió haber venido ayer durante la lluvia mientras él estaba de misión para enterrar los sellos sin que él se diera cuenta. Y luego durante la pelea lo había empujado lentamente detrás de la línea de los explosivos para que alzara el muro justamente donde estaban enterrados. "¡Brillante!, pero al mismo tiempo, demasiado infantil". Dio otro pisotón en el suelo y el muro que antes había levantado se elevó diez metros sobre su cabeza. Los sellos explotaron sin siquiera tocarlo.

El reloj comenzó a sonar y Sakumo pudo alejarse del lugar para evitar que le cayera polvo y piedras. Los diez minutos habían pasado y Kakashi había fallado, otra vez, en sacar a su padre del círculo.

...

..

.

—No es justo —se quejaba Kakashi de regreso a casa—. Te tenia acorralado.

—Si me hubieras tenido acorralado, habrías ganado —repuso su padre calmadamente—. ¿Por qué crees que perdiste? —siempre le hacia la misma pregunta después de cada batalla.

—Porque eres demasiado fuerte —repuso Kakashi haciendo pucheros—. No es justo.

—¿No es justo? —repitió con ironía Sakumo—. Tú usaste sellos explosivos en una pelea de practica y sin avisarme. Eso fue peligroso.

—Me dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera para intentar ganarte —dijo Kakashi cruzándose de brazos.

Sakumo sonrió. Era verdad. De lo contrario Kakashi nunca podría vencerlo y aun así le tomara todavía unos cuantos años para tener una oportunidad real de vencerlo.

—Tienes razón. Esas son las reglas. Y no voy a castigarte por seguirlas. Pero aun no has contestado mi pregunta ¿Por qué crees que perdiste?

Kakashi pareció reflexionar durante unos momentos.

—Porque te diste cuenta de mi plan —dijo con frustración—. No es justo. Siempre te adelantes a mis movimientos. ¿Acaso puedes leer la mente? ¿Es alguna clase de _Jutsu_ que estas ocultándome?

Sakumo le revolvió el pelo a su hijo y volvió a sonreír.

—Claro que no puedo leer la mente. Pero puedo leer otras cosas, y tú, Kakashi, eres como un libro abierto. Puedo leerte con facilidad —Kakashi lo miró incrédulo—. Por la forma en que sonríes siempre sé cuándo estas planeando algo.

—¿Por cómo sonrió?

—Sí. Incluso esta ultima vez, hasta me dijiste con palabras que tenías un plan oculto.

—¿Eso hice? —preguntó incrédulo.

—¿Acaso no gritaste "¡Esto aún no termina…!" allá entre los arbustos? Además, tenías esa expresión en el rostro que decía "Aun tengo un as bajo la manga que va a sorprenderte". Sólo con eso supe que tramabas algo y me bastó con pensar un poco para descubrir tu plan. Debes aprender a ocultar mejor tus emociones. Durante una pelea tu rostro debe ser inexpresivo.

—¿Inexpresivo?

—Sí. No serio o enojado. Inexpresivo, como si no te importara nada, ni te preocupara nada. Así tu oponente siempre se estará preguntando lo que tramas. Aunque no estés tramando nada.

—¿Y cómo hago eso?

—Eeee... —Sakumo no supo que responder. No es como si alguien, le hubiera enseñado a él, como poner un rostro inexpresivo durante una pelea. Es algo que simplemente sucedió—. Supongo que deberías vaciar tu cabeza de emociones. Centrarte únicamente en la batalla, sin pensar si perderás o ganaras. Pero no se explicarte muy bien cómo hacerlo. Es una de esas cosas que tienes que aprender por ti mismo.

Kakashi se quedó pensando. Sakumo conocía esa expresión; ahora, seguramente, se quedará toda la noche intentando descifrar como poner una cara inexpresiva.

—También hay otra razón por la que perdiste Kakashi —le dijo Sakumo intentando distraerlo.

—¿Eh? ¿Cuál es? —Kakashi volteó a verlo expectante.

—Fue tu plan.

—¿Qué tenía de malo mi plan? —dijo en tono de queja.

—¿Cuál es el objetivo en cada batalla, Kakashi? ¿Qué debes hacer para ganarme?

Kakashi se lo pensó un momento —¿Sacarte del circulo? —dijo indeciso.

—Así es. Sacarme del círculo. ¿No te parece que es un objetivo increíblemente simple? —Kakashi no contesto—. Es un objetivo simple. Y aun que tu plan fue maravilloso y lo ejecutaste de manera implacable, era demasiado elaborado. Los planes intrincados tienen el defecto de que son "frágiles", si alguna cosa sale mal, el plan entero se echa a perder. Como en este caso; lo único que me basto para desbaratar tu plan, fue que me di cuenta de que el suelo estaba disparejo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Sólo eso? —gritó Kakashi incrédulo.

—Sólo eso. El más mínimo detalle puede echar a perder un plan elaborado. Por eso, y sobre todo en este caso donde el objetivo es simple, es mejor que el plan también lo sea. Hubiera sido mucho mejor que enterraras los papeles explosivos por todo el circulo y antes de atacarme simplemente los hubieras echo explotar.

—¿Así habría ganado?

—No, pero hubiera sido un muy buen ataque sorpresa. Mucho mejor que el que tú hiciste.

Kakashi se quedó en silencio mirando al frente.

—¡Aaah! —rezongó Kakashi—. Que difícil.

Sakumo volvió a acariciarle la cabeza.

—No te agobies. Es normal que todo te parezca difícil, aun estas aprendiendo.

—Papa.

—Sí.

—¿El examen para entrar a la academia será así de difícil?

Sakumo se echó a reír.

—Claro que no. Lo que estamos haciendo es entrenamiento de Genin. El examen de mañana te parecerá tan fácil que hasta te resultará aburrido.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—Entonces, si es tan fácil ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?

Sakumo detuvo a Kakashi, se agachó y lo miró a los ojos. —Porque, aunque yo sepa que eres fuerte tus futuros maestros no lo saben. Así que tendrás que demostrárselo.

...

..

.

Sakumo se encontraba frente a la estufa, vistiendo un delantal gris. Preparaba la cena mientras Kakashi se bañaba; el pescado y las verduras ya estaban listos. Ahora sólo faltaba el arroz; arroz frito, siempre le había gustado el arroz frito, pero prepararlo daba mucho trabajo. Agrego más salsa de soya al sartén y el repentino vapor le hizo alejar la cara.

Antes le hubiera bastado con un simple ramen instantáneo, a Kakashi no le hubiera importado, le gustaba el ramen instantáneo. Pero ella siempre insistía en que Kakashi debía tener una comida saludable y desde que se fue; él había intentado darle una comida saludable.

De joven nunca se hubiera imaginado preparando cena alguna, ni siendo un padre hogareño. En ese entonces lo único que quería era probar sus habilidades, andar de misión en misión y pelear con ninjas cada vez más fuertes. Vivía por y para la adrenalina de la batalla. Ahora, se había visto obligado a rechazar una misión clase S, porque tendría que dejar a Kakashi solo por mucho tiempo. Donde antes sólo existía la emoción de la batalla, ahora hay una pequeña sombra de temor, es el miedo de morir y dejar a Kakashi solo. Ahora, se pasaba las noches preparando la cena, quedándose parado como un idiota, recordando el pasado mientras dejaba quemando el arroz...

Sakumo se sobresalta, quita el sartén de la estufa, corre al lavabo y vierte agua sobre el humeante arroz. El sartén crepita y Sakumo suspira, preguntándose que es esta sensación que lo inunda en oleadas, viene y se va como la marea, pero siempre está presente. Es como una película pegajosa que ha cubierto todo en su vida, ralentizando el tiempo y quitándole el color a las cosas. Se siente así desde que ella no está.

Tristeza lo llamarían algunos, melancolía lo llamarían otros. Tal vez es que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, aunque muchos dirán que ha pasado el suficiente. Ni siquiera ha podido deshacerse de sus cosas. Las metió todas en un baúl y fingió que no existían.

Kakashi ni siquiera la recuerda, para él, ella es apenas un vago recuerdo envuelto en sombras. Para Kakashi sólo ha existido su padre. Ya ni pregunta por ella. Pero Sakumo sospecha que es porque se dio cuenta, de que cada vez que lo hacía, a él lo inundaba la pena.

Sakumo miró los granos de arroz negros flotando en el agua. ¿Por qué estaba tan distraído ese día?

Tal vez era porque mañana Kakashi hacia su examen para entrar en la academia. A su esposa le hubiera encantado acompañar a Kakashi de la mano, animarlo desde lejos y burlarse junto a él de lo fácil que había sido. Habrían sonreído juntos, con aquellas sonrisas idénticas. Amplias y despreocupadas, como...

Sakumo sacudió la cabeza, tenía que concentrarse en la cena. Miró una vez más el arroz quemado y volvió a suspirar. "Ramen instantáneo será otra vez".

Puso a hervir agua y sacó dos ramen instantáneos de la alacena, sabor cerdo, el favorito de Kakashi. Puso dos platos en la mesa y sirvió en ellos el pescado y las verduras. Una vez el ramen estuvo listo, lo puso en una coladera y lo enjuago con el resto del agua hirviendo y sal. Los sacudió un poco y sirvió los fideos en los platos.

Miró el resultado con ojo crítico. No se vía muy apetitoso. El amarillo de los fideos se fundía con el amarillo del pescado. Y las verduras; las verduras también tenían un tono amarillento, estaban demasiado hervidas, apenas y mantenían su forma. Estaban a un paso de convertirse en puré. En resumen, un plato marchito, como su estado de ánimo.

"El arroz blanco hubiera estado mejor" pensó Sakumo. Simplemente lo hubiera puesto en la arrocera y se hubiera olvidado. El blanco del arroz hubiera resaltado en el amarillo, dándole más vida al plato. Pero no, tenía que hacer arroz frito. ¿Quién era él para decirle a Kakashi que las cosas simples eran lo mejor, cuando el mismo se complicaba innecesariamente? Al menos era mejor que cenar sólo ramen instantáneo. Llamó a Kakashi para que bajara a cenar.

Lo llamó otra vez y otra, pero no bajo. Cansado de esperarlo fue a buscarlo, lo encontró aun en el baño, vestido con su piyama y mirándose fijamente en el espejo.

—¿Qué haces Kakashi?

—Padre. Lo he logrado —dijo Kakashi sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo y con la voz carente de emoción.

—¿De qué hablas?

—He conquistado la inexpresión —Kakashi se volvió y miró a su padre.

Sakumo no podía evitar sorprenderse. El rostro expresivo de su hijo se había ido. Una mirada de profunda indiferencia lo saludaba. La mirada de alguien que ha visto todo y lo sabe todo. Pero...

Sakumo no pudo evitar echarse a reír a carcajada amplia. La sonrisa de satisfacción de Kakashi, esa que siempre pone cuando domina una técnica o un movimiento nuevo. Seguía ahí, debajo de aquella mirada indiferente. El contraste era tal que el resultado terminaba siendo absurdo. Era como si el rostro de Kakashi hubiera sido devuelto por defectos de fábrica y sus fabricantes se hubieran visto obligados a desarmarlo, pero al volver a armarlo cometen el error de ponerle la mirada de otra persona. Nada cuadraba en Kakashi en ese momento.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —preguntó indignado Kakashi, que veía a su padre reír sin control. Vuelve a mirarse al espejo y al parecer nota su error—. Rayos —dice tocándose la sonrisa, que se desvanecía debajo de aquellos ojos serios.

...

..

.

—No es necesario que te apures así Kakashi —le dice Sakumo mientras comían aquella cena amarilla—. Como ya te dije esas son cosas que toman su tiempo.

Kakashi mastica con frustración frente a él.

—Es como una máscara —le dice intentando animarlo—. La máscara que usaras para ser ninja. Te la pondrás una vez y veras que es imperfecta, la observaras y le quitaras cosas, le agregaras otras. Y repetirás el proceso una y otra vez. Es algo que sólo logras perfeccionar con prueba y error, a lo largo de muchos años. Así que no seas tan duro contigo mismo. Ya aprenderás —le dijo acariciándole la cabeza. Kakashi lo miró sin estar muy convencido. Sakumo no pudo evitar ver lo mucho que se parecían.

...

..

.

Hoy era el gran día. Por fin, Kakashi, iniciaba su camino para convertirse en un gran ninja. Sólo faltaba que le diera por bajar de su cuarto. Si no lo hacía pronto, llegarían tarde, así que Sakumo subió a buscarlo. Lo encontró en su cuarto mirándose otra vez en el espejo. Esta vez Sakumo se quedó congelado en su lugar, genuinamente impresionado.

Kakashi vestía una máscara ANBU. Orejas redondas, una mancha oscura en el lado izquierdo y bigotes. Oso panda. Lo volteó a ver. La máscara estaba rota del lado izquierdo y el ojo negro de Kakashi lo miraba directamente. Se la quitó y Sakumo no pudo evitar recordar, ver a su esposa quitándose la misma mascara rota, sangre manando de su frente, bajándose la máscara de tela negra, y revelar ante Sakumo aquel bello rostro lleno de emoción y desafío; gritándole a un imponente oponente que no la iba a vencer.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Kakashi al ver a su padre parado en su puerta.

—¿De dónde sacaste esas cosas Kakashi?

—Estaban en un baúl en el ático —dijo Kakashi sin darle importancia.

Sakumo negó con la cabeza "Por supuesto que las saco del ático, de donde más iba a sacarlas" se reprendió.

—Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste anoche —continuo Kakashi—. Y pensé que si construir una mascar ninja iba tomarme varios años porque mejor no ponerme una máscara de verdad. Bastante simple ¿Cierto?

Sakumo miró nuevamente a su hijo, lucia completamente diferente, pero, esta vez, de la forma correcta. La mirada indiferente, el cabello cayéndole entre los ojos, dándole un aire despreocupado, la máscara de tela negra cubriéndole la cara hasta la nariz, le hacía parecer un mini ninja completamente autosuficiente y capaz. Se acercó, se agacho y despeino aún más a su hijo.

—Te queda bastante bien.

—¿En serio?

Sakumo asintió. —Pero déjate sólo la máscara de tela, llevar también la máscara de ANBU sería demasiado.

—¡Bien! En ese caso no me la quitare nunca —dijo emocionado Kakashi.

Sakumo miró en silencio la tela descolorida y ajada "Sera una lástima no volver a ver esa sonrisa. Aunque tal vez sea para mejor"

Kakashi se bajó la máscara de tela —No te preocupes me la quitare en casa, pero sólo cuando estemos nosotros —le dice sonriéndole. Sakumo se da cuenta de que ha pensado en voz alta.

—Está bien —dice en voz baja y le devuelve la sonrisa.

—¡Achú! —gotas se saliva salpican la cara de Sakumo— ¡Achú! —Kakashi vuelve a estornudar otra vez— ¡Achú! —y otra.

—¡Kakashi tapate la boca! ¡Y quítate eso! ¡Debe estar lleno de polvo! —le dice su padre aprensivo limpiándose la saliva del rostro con la manga—. ¡Ya te comprare otra de camino a la Academia!


End file.
